1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the ignition of explosive devices. More particularly, the invention relates to igniting explosive devices from a defensive perspective (e.g., to explode land mines, improvised explosive devices, roadside bombs, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Attacks by opposing forces (e.g., military enemies, terrorists and/or militant groups) exist in a variety of forms. Such attacks often include more covert aggression in the form of entrapment devices, or booby-traps, such as landmines and IEDs. These entrapment devices are exceptionally hazardous and often result in lost lives of peacekeeping forces and damage to vehicles and other equipment. Moreover, the groups of people using such devices are typically unorganized and rely on unconventional methods of attack. When these devices are not used, they are often forgotten about and remain as a hazard to a non-combatant.
Landmines can be pressure sensitive devices that ignite based on the depression of a triggering mechanism. Such explosive devices may be ignited simply by means of dragging weighted objects across the ground where a landmines lies. For example, during the Vietnam War, helicopters would drag heavy and large metal platforms across the ground to ignite such devices. While this method may still be useful in igniting such devices, it is substantially ineffective at igniting electronically triggered explosive devices, such as IEDs because such devices are not typically designed to ignite upon physical force. Other means for igniting explosive devices exist such as that illustrated at http://www.eschel.co.il/dui/products/s/souvim.htm